swsefandomcom-20200215-history
R3-Series Astromech Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units After the huge success of the R2 Astromech, Industrial Automaton rushed to take advantage of its new dominance in the Droid market and created two new Droid Models, the R3 Astromech and R4 Astromech, to be promoted to two totally different sets of customers- high-tech government agencies and low-income urban consumers. The R3 Astromech was marketed directly to military organizations, particularly The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, and The New Republic, due to the specialized and sensitive nature of the Droid's programming. Sporting the new Intellex V computer system, which can store detailed schematics for thousands of Starships at any given time, the Droid is able to perform effectively with hundreds of different operational groups aboard large-scale Capital Ships. With the exception of its transparent dome that shows off the new computer system and allows its sensors a greater range, the R3 Astromech is almost identical in appearance to the more successful R2 Astromech, including the colored trim on its white chassis. During IA's initial production of the R3 line, The Galactic Republic purchased about 125 million units, and the Empire extended the contract to buy even more to be stationed throughout the galaxy. R3 Series Astromech Droid Encounters Originally designed to be a military Droid, the R3-Series Astromech Droid can be seen most commonly inside military installations and Starships, including Imperial Star Destroyers and both Death Stars. Droids of this series are used in many capacities and, though they work well with any type of military support group, are most commonly found accompanying astrogators, gunnery teams, maintenance details, and security squads. Although it was not originally designed to work in a Starfighter, the Droid can also be found assisting Pilots of all types, especially since R3s are able to store up to five sets of Hyperspace coordinates at one time. Aside from military applications, R3 units can also be found working for civilian governments. It is not uncommon to find the Droid assisting in all levels of government, from city clerks and datapad pushers all the way to magistrates, Moffs, and even assistants to the Chancellor or Emperor. Despite the fact that R3-Series Astromech Droids are commonly found with military units, they tend not to get involved with any combat actions around them. Instead, they look for the nearest cover to get out of the way of the soldiers that are involved in the fight. If possible, R3s will plug into a computer network to provide support for the troops or communicate with headquarters to advise it of the attack and call for reinforcements if necessary. R3-Series Astromech Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. R3-Series Astromech Droid Statistics (CL 1) Small 2nd-Degree Droid Nonheroic 3 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: 'Darkvision, Perception +3 '''Languages: '''Basic (Understand only), Binary, 2 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 10 Hit Points: 10, Damage Threshold: 9 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Wheeled), 4 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Electroshock Probe +1 (1d8 (Ion)) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+2; 'Grab: '+0 Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 16, Constitution -, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 10, Charisma 7 'Feats: 'Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Pilot), Toughness, 1 Unassigned 'Skills: 'Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +8, Mechanics +13 (+15 to Diagnose Problems), Perception +3, Pilot +9, Stealth +9, Use Computer +13 'Droid Systems: 'Wheeled Locomotion, Walking Locomotion, Magnetic Feet, Heuristic Processor, 6 Tool Appendages, 1 Claw Appendage, 1 Telescopic Appendage, Diagnosis Package, Internal Comlink, Internal Storage (2 kg), Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package '''Possessions: Astrogation Buffer (Storage Device, 5 Memory Units), Circular Saw, Electric Arc Welder, Electroshock Probe, Fire Extinguisher, Holoprojector, Holorecorder 'Availability: 'Military; '''Cost: '''10,000 credits